


End Roll

by Alien_jeruk



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Family Drama, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_jeruk/pseuds/Alien_jeruk
Summary: Alasan lain mengapa Izuru tampak sangat spesial sebagai sosok kakak bagi Nozomu yang belum tahu.





	End Roll

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukipro belong to Tsukino Talent Production.
> 
> This plot belong to my self. 
> 
> Dedicated for my self, thanks for suffering from that day until now.
> 
> Dan ini akan di sunting lagi secepatnya.

Terakhir kali Izuru mengingat adalah saat ia masihlah hanya seorang bocah kelas tiga sekolah dasar. Adiknya masih kecil, dan Ibunya yang sudah berperan ganda layaknya seorang bunda juga Ayah.

 

Ia ingat dengan jelas saat itu, di kala ia mendapat peringkat pertama dan sosok ibunya yang datang ke sekolah untuk mengambil raportnya dan kemudian mereka berdua duduk di teras kelas selama beberapa waktu. Nozomu yang tengah berlarian bebas di lapangan depan mengejar kupu-kupu kuning. Senyum kedua sosok itu sangat berharga bagi Izuru.

 

Ia berusaha mengerti. Bahwa dengan hanya menyebut sebuah nama dalam keluarga mereka hanya meninggalkan warna tabu. 

 

"Ayah, ibu mengapa ayah meninggalkan kita?."

 

Sungguh itu hanyalah sebuah pertanyaan yang selalu berakhir pahit tak tersampaikan dari ujung lidah Izuru tatkala ia merasa begitu menginginkan untuk merasakan lagi bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang "putra". Namun Izuru berusaha tidak egois, jika ia yang masih sempat sedikit memiliki memori bersama sosok "Ayah" mereka, bagaimana dengan Nozomu sendiri yang bahkan hanya memiliki lebih sedikit kenangan bersama sang ayah? Tidak begitu.

 

Yang ia ingat hanya tangisan Nozomu saja tatkala kata ayah itu meluncur turun dalam percakapan yang susah terbangun. 

 

Izuru yang tak menyangka bahwa melihat teman-temannya bercerita tentang sosok kepala keluarga masing-masing akan sangat menyengat relung hati. Bagai tertusuk duri dan perih, mengingat ia selalu tersenyum dan hanya mendengarkan saja juga selalu mengelak untuk bercerita tentang bagian dirinya sendiri. Ya, terlalu berkabut dan tabu. 

 

Karna Izuru tak mau mengingat, bagaimana ia yang melihat betapa kerasnya sang ibu untuk terus berusaha melanjutkan hidup hanya demi mereka berdua saja. 

 

Bekerja keras seharian penuh, dan ketika malam tiba masih sempat menyiapkan makan malam untuk dirinya dan Nozomu. Tentang bagaimana pengorbanan yang Izuru pikit baru akan ia mampu hitung saat ia dewasa kelak; tak mengabaikan tentang rumor yang beredar soal hutang ibu mereka saat ia pulang sekolah. Izuru tahu sendiri, jika itu untuk biaya makan dan sekolah ia juga Nozomu.

 

.

.

.

 

Fajar baru saja menyingsing. Dan setelah berdoa pagi, Izuru mulai mempersiapkan hal yang ia butuhkan hari itu. Ditemani kicuan burung yang terdengar kecil dari luar jendela. Menampilkan pohon besar berdaun hijau muda nan segar di mata.

 

Tak lupa bagian Nozomu juga, mengingat sang adik susah sekali untuk bangun pagi. Juga tak ingin menambah beban sang ibu dengan merecoki pagi mereka yang seperti biasa. Bertiga saja. 

 

Izuru belum tahu, jika mereka berdua tengah melahap sarapan pagi dengan menu yang selalu sama setiap hari itu, ternyata sang ibu hanya sebatas mengawasi tanpa ikut memakan bagiannya yang selalu ia berikan pada Nozomu. Namun mereka naif, hanya dengan ujaran pagi serta senyum sang ibu sudah membuat hari mereka baik-baik saja.

 

Izuru tak pernah memaksa apapun, terutama untuk adiknya, biarlah Nozomu sesuka hati dengan nilai sekolah. Tak apa asal ia bisa menikmati masa sekolah dengan wajar dan senang. Karna ia sudah mampu menanggung tanggung jawab untuk berusaha mendapat nilai terbaik dan perjuangannya sendiri. Setidaknya agar sang ibu cukup merasa ada hal yang bisa membuatnya sedikit berbangga dari anak-anaknya. 

 

Demi membuat Ibunya merasa berhasil walau hanya sebagai seorang tua tunggal. Dan tak menghakimi Nozomu dengan karakter uniknya sendiri.

 

.

.

.

 

Hingga masa itu, tepat saat ia menginjak kelas lima. Di saat beredar lagi kabar tentang adanya seseorang yang tengah dekat dengan sang ibu. Izuru merasa terkhianati. Dan Nozomu yang masih belum mengerti keadaan sebenarnya. 

 

Waktu yang berlalu semakin menggencarkan berita itu, membuat Izuru sungguh-sungguh sesak dan penuh kekesalan belaka.

 

"Izuru, biarkan ibumu menikah lagi. Agar mampu mengurangi beban untuk kalian berdua." ujar sang paman tatkala ia baru saja pulang bermain bersama Nozomu dan menemukan sosok tamu asing bersama ibunya di ruang tamu.

 

Seketika hatinya remuk. Lupakah ibu pada janji mereka bertiga dulu atau apa, Izuru melirik tajam pada sosok lelaki yang terlihat lebih tua dari sang ibu dari kejauhan. Yang kemudian buyar karna Nozomu mengajaknya masuk ke kamar untuk menemaninya tidur.

 

Semusim berlalu. Namun hubungan ibunya dengan lelaki itu semakin baik. Izuru semakin muak.

 

.

.

.

 

Gemerisik dedaunan yang menari bersama angin terdengar jelas dari dalam kamarnya. Izuru belum tertidur sekalipun tengah malam hanya tinggal menghitung menit akan datang.

 

'Izuru, sekarang keluarga kita hanya akan ada tiga. Ibu, Izuru dan juga...,"

 

'Nozomu!,' sang adik menyebut namanya sendiri dengan lantang dan bersemangat. Di sela bercerita sebelum tidur bersama. 

 

Ingatan itu datang begitu saja, namun desisan kesal meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Izuru.   
"Kata ibu hanya kita bertiga. BERTIGA. Lalu kenapa ibu sekarang berkhianat?," Dari balik selimut yang menutup sampai ke dagu, iris cokelat Izuru berkilat. Ia tak habis pikir dengan apa yang terjadi.

 

Apa ia yang menyebabkan beban? Ataukah Nozomu dan ia yang membebani? Atau apa? Atau semua ini salah ayah mereka? Yang bahkan sosoknya hanya tergambar sebagai sosok samar dalam kaleidoskop ingatan. 

 

Pikiran-pikiran berat itu mulai memenuhi otak Izuru, di kala ia berhasil melupakan hal tersebut tatkala berada di sekolah, namun pikiran itu kembali lagi saat ia keluar dari gerbang sekolah.   
Semakin berat dan gelap. Menggerogoti jam tidur Izuru. Juga setiap waktu saat ia hanya bersama Nozomu saja di rumah. Mengingat ibunya semakin sibuk bekerja, dan sedikit drmi sedikit mengikis rasa kepercayaan pada sang ibu secara perlahan namun pasti.

 

"ARGHT!" Jerit Izuru frustasi. Meja belajar di depannya sudah tertendang dengan keras, buku-buku berserakan hingga ke bawah meja. Dan pensil yang sudah menghilang terlempar entah di mana. Beruntung Nozomu tengah bermain bersama teman-temannya. Jadi ia sendirian di rumah dan malah memuntahkan rasa pahitnya itu. Tepat pada bulan ke enam yang hujan.

 

"Bagaimana caranya?! Ini sakit dan sesak! Ya Tuhan?!." 

 

Persetan dengan daftar hadir dan nilainya nanti, Izuru sudah benar-benar putus asa bahkan hanya untuk sekadar berangkat ke sekolah esok hari. 

 

.

.

.

 

Benar saja, sejak saat itu ia mulai sering absen dari sekolah. Bahkan sesekali mengajak Nozomu dan disetujui dengan senang saja oleh sang bocah itu. Mereka berboncengan berdua hingga ke wilayah yang lumayan jauh dari rumah saat jam sekolah berlangsung. Hari demi hari, terus sampai beberapa bulan berlalu.

 

Sampai wali kelas mereka prihatin dan berakhir dengan meminta Izuru membuat sebuah surat ijin pribadi sebagai pengganti surat ijin absensi dirinya yang sering kosong.

 

Saat itu benar-benar masa jatuh kepercayaan Izuru pada apapun kecuali Nozomu seorang.  
Namun tanpa ia sangka, semakin ia tenggelam dalam tabunya, semakin pintar pula dirinya dalam hal prestasi. Tak menyangka dan di luar prasangka ia benar-benar optimal menggunakan otaknya hingga berakibat pada semakin tinggi kualitas dalam dirinya. 

 

Dan Izuru tetaplah Izuru, yang tak ingin memaksa Nozomu berubah ataupun mengikuti jejaknya. Walau tak jarang sang adik berkata bahwa ia ingin sekali seperti dirinya. Namun hanya senyum menenangkan yang ia berikan sebagai jawaban kemudian.

 

.

.

.

 

"Ayah, inikah hasil dari ketiadaanmu selama ini." tangan kanan yang terkepal seolah menggenggam matahari. Berseling dengan tetesan lembut yang turun dari langit lalu berubah dengan cepat menjadi hujan. 

 

Nanase Izuru, sekarang sudah resmi menjadi seorang siswa sekolah menengah atas dan seorang pemetik bass amatir dalam band seniornya. Mengembalikan ingatan ke arah waktu lampau dalam masa hidupnya. Hanya karena membaca sebuah surat kecil dari Nozomu bahwa ia sudah mulai berlatih bass miliknya di rumah, tak sabar menunggu waktu klub musik selesai dan pulang sambil membawa es krim kacang merah untuk sang adik tersayang.

 

Semakin lupa pada sosok ibu yang tenggelam dalam jadwal bekerjanya sendiri. 

 

Meninggalkan dua kesatria yang menguat dilatih dengan kejam oleh sang waktu.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ne....


End file.
